


Fluff Series. Part Four. Chap 78 and onwards.

by Xbertyx



Series: Fluff series collection. Challange to reach 100 fluffy oneshots. [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: 78) Ask me out. Grell/UT. Requested.79) Apes. Othello/William. Requested.80) Fanboy. William/Undertaker. Requested.81) Time together. William/Sebastian. Requested.82) He's mine! William/Undertaker. Requested.83) Gone too long. Claude/Sebastian. Requested.84) Bottoming. Ronald/William. Requested.85) Operation. Ronald/William. Requested.86) Paris. Ronald/William. Requested.





	1. Ask me out. Undertaker/Grell. Requested by Adalie_Delacroix.

 Grell hadn’t long graduated, at least in reaper terms. Her hair was starting to grow out now, nails red as she tapped at the top of her desk. This paperwork was so dull.

 She thought she heard movement behind her, but when she turned in her seat, she saw no one. “Hmm … how odd.”

 She turned back –

 Sniff. Sniff.

 She froze in place, breath hitching. Someone was indeed right behind her, and not only that, they were sniffing her hair. She gritted her teeth. “The last person who touched my hair ended up in the morgue.”

 “Tricky when you’re already dead, hehe.”

 “Oh … it’s you.” Legendary reaper or not, Grell wasn’t too keen. He was good looking, for sure, but strange, very strange, even for her.

 “Hmm.” Another stiff.

 “Let go of my hair!”

 “Oh … but it smells wonderful. What a sweet strawberry you are.”

 Grell went a little strawberry coloured herself, in the cheeks. A handsome man paying her a compliment? That didn’t happen often … well, at all. “Wh-what do you want?”

 “Tsk … so defensive.” He bent down a little more, chin resting on her shoulder. “You make it sound like I wish to harm you, hehe.”

 “Did I say that?!”

 “My, my, is it that time of the month?”

 Her cheeks went redder. “No, of course not. Now tell me what you want – I am a busy lady, you know.”

 “Too busy for a date?”

 “A da – what?!”

 “Must I repeat myself? Hmm, you don’t sound too keen?”

 “Well you did just come into my office and start sniffing me!”

 “Oh … but I could do so much more than that.” His lips went to her neck, not kissing, but lightly grazing over the skin.

 It made Grell jump a little, shiver. Not out of disgust – it was turning her on a little. She pressed her knees tightly together. _Oh … what the hell. May prove worthwhile …._ “Can you guarantee I will get something out of this? Mmm … something pleasing?”

 “Well that depends on if you let me pleaseee you, doesn’t it? Hehe.”

 “Hmm, very true. Where are you planning to take a classy lady such as I?”

 “Hehe, I’ll meet you at Highgate Cemetery at nine.”

 “A cemetery?! Are you -.” She stopped mid-sentence. He was gone.   

 “Urghhh!” She folded her arms over her chest, slid down in her seat. “What a freak!”

 A weirdo, yes, but she’d still end up at the destination that night. He’d peaked her curiosity.

 And as she sat there, unmoving, she realised that that wasn’t all he had peaked. She grunted loudly. Time to use the bathroom ….


	2. Apes. Othello/William. Requested by BlackButlerFan13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more requests for a while please. Trying to catch up.

 Othello looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. It was almost six in the morning, and he’d be at work soon.

 He was nervous, more than nervous. He’d been dying to ask William out on a date for a while now, but was scared witless about it; he’d even asked his friends for advice. Alan had Eric, and Grell and Ronald always seemed to be on various dates, were pros at the dating game. But they’d all given different advice, had confused him greatly.

 “Come … on, you can do this. All you have to do is ask him out. That’s it!” He leaned forward, hands curling against the sink. “Stop being a wimp and just do it!”

 He flinched when he heard a loud bang on the wall from next door. “Oi! Keep it down, would ya?!”

 “Y-yes, sorry.” He sighed deeply. He hadn’t even asked William out yet, and it was already going wrong. “You’ve … got to get it together – what’s the worst that could happen?”

\-----------------------------

 After more shouting at himself, more getting shouted at, Othello rolled into work. A little while passed, and he finally built up the courage to knock on William’s door.

 Knock. Knock.

 “Yes, come in.”

 With a gulp, Othello pushed it open, walked into the office. “William -.”

 “Sorry,” William looked up at him, frowned, “do I know you?”

 “Umm ….”

 “No, I don’t think I do.”

 “We spoke … once, during the … living d-doll case,” he stuttered.  

 “Oh, I see.” He put his pen down on the desk. “Can I help you?”

 “W-well ….”

 “Spit it out, would you? I am a busy man.”

 Othello rubbed at the back of his head, nervous beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Seemed like he’d lost this chance already. But he had to ask. “Uh … I’m free tonight … and Planet of the Apes … is showing.”

 “I have no idea what that is.”

 “It … it’s a film.”

 William gave him a stern look; it made Othello feel quite uncomfortable. “Are … you asking me out on a date?”

 “Um -.”

 “Because Grell has tried this for over a century, every which way, and she has failed in more ways still -.”

 “It … it doesn’t have to be a date,” he said, desperately.

 William picked up his pen, went back to his work. “I will think about it.”

 “I’ll be at … the Odeon in Leicester Square at eight.”

 “Okay.”

 “R-right. Umm … bye.”

 “Bye.”

 Othello hurried out of the room, his cheeks a bright red. As soon as the door shut behind him, he slammed his palm against his forehead – he felt as if he’d embarrassed himself completely.

 “I-idiot.”

\---------------------------

 He gaped when he saw William approaching him. As the supervisor came to stand in front of him, he gulped. “Y-you made it, I see.” He couldn’t believe it.

 “I did, yes.” He gave a small nod. “We should buy our tickets, yes?”

 The curly-haired reaper couldn’t help but smile. “Y-yeah.”

\---------------------------

 The two walked out of screen seven, crowds of people around them, all chattering. “That … that film was so good,” Othello gushed.

 “I thought it was atrocious,” William grumbled.

 “Oh … I’m sorry.”

 He adjusted his glasses, pushed them up his nose. “It is fine.”

 “Okay -.”

 “The company wasn’t so bad.”

 “Oh.” A gulp. “So -.”

 “You are a lot less annoying than those I usually have around me.”

 “Th-that’s great. Should we do … this again?”

 “If you find a better film next time around, yes.”

 “S-sure.” Othello took a deep breath. His heart raced a little. “Can … we call the next time a date?”

 William pondered for a moment before giving a quick nod. “Yes, that is fine, I suppose. Well, goodnight.” He took off towards the door.

 A wide smile spread across his face. “G-goodnight. W-wow ….”

 He couldn’t believe it. He’d won William over.

 Victory!


	3. Fanboy. William/Undertaker. Requested by TheWitchingHour7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda crack, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless.

 William T. Spears hurried along the hallways of the association. Time was precious and in short supply, and he had copious amounts of paperwork to do. He’d not long graduated from the academy and felt he had to impress the higher ups. He already quested for a promotion.

 But he stopped, as he did a lot of the time, in front of a statue. He stood there, in awe of this legendary reaper. There’d been countless stories told of this man during William’s time at the academy. He’d heard all about his successes.

 He admired the grey-haired reaper. No, it wasn’t just that. He wanted to be just as good as him, as respected as him.

 No. He wanted to be better.

\--------------------------

 A few weeks passed, the promotion seeming to be no closer. Even if William was impressing the ones above him, it seemed like a long wait ahead of him.

 Two days ago, he’d stumbled upon an old photograph of the reaper, and his cheeks had flushed a little at the sight. The man was gorgeous, better than any statue could portray. He wondered if he’d ever see the legend in person – he wasn’t often seen nowadays.

 If William ever saw him, he’d be asking for advice. But the thought of seeing him in real life made the young reaper blush.

 Seemed as if he had a little crush.

 He was, yet again, hurrying through the halls at present. In his rush, he knocked into someone. Papers fell out of his arms, much to his frustration. “Would you watch where you – oh ….” He trailed off, gulped. It was him.

 The grey-haired reaper chuckled. “Whoops.”

 William hurried to pick up his papers, his face flushing, heartrate speeding up. “I … I am so sorry.” He straightened up, looked at the reaper properly. He went redder. The elder reaper was so, so hot.

 “Hehe, your glasses must be broken.”

 “Yes … they must be.” William extended a shaky hand. “It … it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 “Hahahaha!”

 William gulped again, was confused by his laughter. “Is … is something funny?”

 The legendary reaper held his stomach. “Oh … no, it’s nothing.”

 “Oh ….”

 “It’s just – every time I come in here, everyone stares at me! I do wonder why, hehe!”

 “I didn’t m-mean to stare – you are just such a legend. And … and I admire you for everything y-you have done. It … it is amazing, all the things you h-have accomplished.” He was beginning to ramble, was feeling quite hot and sweaty. “You truly are a … a brilliant man.”

 He grinned widely. It was fun to see someone so flustered. Especially someone as easy on the eyes as William. “Oh, and here I thought it was because I was so handsome, hehe.”

 “You are -.” _Oh … God …._ William paled instantly. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said that.

 “Thank you, hehe – ooohhh, hahahaha!” William had gotten too stressed, and had hit the floor, was out cold. “My, my, how embarrassing. Poor chap ….”

\----------------------

 Sometime later, William awoke in the infirmary. A nurse was standing over him. “How are you feeling?”

 “Fine ….” He cringed as he remembered what had happened. And to make it worse, the legend was nowhere to be seen. _I … I scared him away …._ “I … fainted, didn’t I?”

 “Yes, but you’ll be fine. Oh!”

 William flinched. “What is it?” _Don’t shriek, you foul woman. My head is pounding …._

 A folded-up note was handed over to him. He frowned, opened it. As he read it, his cheeks darkened, a smile coming over his lips. Things hadn’t crashed and burned after all.

 ‘You proved to be quite entertaining. I need more of that in my life. Come see me again.’

 Underneath was his address.

 William held it tightly in his hand. He was feeling quite revitalised already.


	4. Time together. William/Sebastian. Requested by Planx.

 It was a Tuesday night, the one night of the week when Sebastian could get away from the mansion, spend time at his partner’s.

 This week was the same as always, the demon making small talk with William as the reaper plodded through paperwork. A busy month at the association had turned into two, which had then turned into a year.

 Sebastian didn’t like it one bit, wanted some attention, but he could understand it. It was the same with him and Ciel – do your job or get whined at by brats pretending to be bosses.

 The next week came, and so did more of the same. But this time, Sebastian was in a bad mood. Ciel had been more than a little irritating the past two days.

 A cup of tea was placed down on the kitchen table. William glanced up at his partner, “thank you,” before getting back to work.

 Sebastian was going to have none of it tonight. He wanted conversation – and how long had it been since they’d slept together?

 He began to waffle on about recipe ideas. “The young master is growing tired of cake of the chocolate variety.”

 “I see.” William was trying not to pay attention – he really wanted to get this damn work done, had to focus fully on it.

 “Maybe something with strawberry – oh … or a tart. The young master enjoys pastry. He -.”

 “Sebastian, I am trying -.”

 “Cheesecake may be a good option -.”

 “Sebastian, enough.”

 “Yes, I know, you are trying to work.”

 “Precisely -.”

 “Which is why I am attempting to distract you.”

 “Excuse me?” William frowned.

 Sebastian eyed him sternly. “Demons are not known for their patience, and I think I have been patient enough.”

 “Sebastian, I -.”

 “I understand that you have work to do … but I don’t come over here to make small talk, to sit here awkwardly – you have been ignoring me for the most part.”

 William nodded slowly. He knew Sebastian had a point. “You feel unappreciated, I see.”

 “Quite.”

 The reaper sighed, pushed his papers off of the table. They crashed to the floor. “Then no more paperwork for tonight.”

 That brought a smile to Sebastian’s lips. “Thank you. I will make you something to eat and then we can sit down and talk, properly.”

 He smiled too. “I would like that.”

\----------------------------

 “Mmm … this is delicious,” William stated as he tucked into his meal.

 “I am quite skilful when it comes to cooking,” the demon replied. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

 “Yes, it is.” To actually spend quality time together – William hadn’t realised how much he’d missed it.

 And so, Tuesdays changed. No more paperwork. Just talking, enjoying each other’s company. And occasionally, a cheeky trip to the bedroom.


	5. He's mine! Undertaker/William. Requested by Rebecca.

 “Grell, I said go away,” William hurried out of branch, the redhead right on his tail.

 “I will as soon as you tell me why!” She’d been asking the same question all through the morning – why won’t you go on a date with me?

 “It doesn’t matter why,” he grumbled.

 “It matters to me!”

 “I don’t see why. It really isn’t any of your business.”

 “But -.”

 “I can tell her,” came a familiar voice. William cringed internally – he was meant to be meeting Undertaker for lunch, didn’t realise he’d be so close by already.

 “Yes!” Grell nodded. “Please do! He’s such a mean -.”

 “He’s dating me, tehehe.”

 “What?!” The colour drained from her face. “William, is this true?!”

 William was blushing like a madman. “I ….”

 “Of course it is, hahahah!” He grabbed hold of William’s wrist, dragged him away.

 Grell stood there, gaping. It was so unfair! The two men she crushed after were dating EACH OTHER! What about her?!

 As soon as the two of them were out of sight, William pulled his hand away. “What was that?!”

 Undertaker blinked at him. “Hmm?”

 “You told – you knew I didn’t want anyone to know!”

 “Well I did, hehe. It’s about time.” Undertaker smiled brightly at his partner. “And it got Grell off of your case. You should be thanking me, tehe.”

 William glared at him. “Honestly ….” He went to walk away, but his partner grabbed him from behind, arm wrapping around his middle. “What -?”

 “Don’t be like that, William.” Undertaker pulled him closer, lips grazing against his neck. “You know you can’t stay mad at me.”

 He went even redder. “St-stop that!”

 “Don’t want to.”

 He gasped as his neck was sucked on, his knees going a little weak. “Ahh ….” Undertaker bit down lightly on the skin. “Mmm – okay, you’re forgiven! Now stop it!”

 The grey-haired reaper did as he was told. “Good boy.”

 “Sh-shut up.”

 He laughed lightly. “We should head to lunch, yes?”

 “Yes,” he gulped, “please.”

 “Sure thing, ‘darling’.”

 “D-don’t call me that!”

 “Hah!”


	6. Gone too long. Claude/Sebastian. Requested by Daisy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure what age to put the child at, so settled with this.

 It was late at night, the sun having set long ago. Claude snuck through the Phantomhive manor, down a secret passageway, to a door. He knocked on it.

 The past two years had proven hard for him and his partner. Their child had had to be hidden away from Ciel’s eyes, and with Alois to tend to, Claude didn’t get to see much of his daughter.

 The door was opened, Sebastian smiling warmly. “Hello.”

 “Daddy!” Roseanne hurried past her mother’s legs. She had black hair, just like her parents, that fell down her back, and brownish, red eyes.

 Claude gave her a smile, before picking her up. “What are you still doing up?”

 “Demon’s don’t have to sleep, Daddy.”

 “Yes, that’s true, you clever girl.” She was indeed clever for her age, was developing quickly. “But you should nap so your mother can get some rest.”

 She pouted a little. “Not tonight. I want to stay up with you!”

 “She has missed you,” Sebastian stated, his smile slipping a little.

 Claude gave a small nod. “And I have missed you both.”

\-----------------------------

 Two hours passed; Roseanne had run her parents a bit ragged with her running around, playing tag. Her energy was astounding.

 But now, she was resting on her father’s lap, head against his chest. She was beginning to doze off, not because she was tired, but because she was warm and comfortable in his hold.

 “Have you taken her outside?” Claude asked.

 “A couple of times, at the break of dawn.” Sebastian chuckled. “She has been chasing the squirrels around the garden, has tried to throttle a few.”

 Claude patted his daughter’s arm lightly. “That’s my evil little girl.”

 “Hmm, I do wonder who she gets it from.”

 “Me.”

 “Maybe. Will you … stay with us until morning?”

 Claude sighed – his partner looked so hopeful. “I may be spotted -.”

 “P-please, Daddy, stay … with us,” the child said softly.

 Another sigh. “Yes, yes … alright.”

 A wide smile spread across Sebastian’s lips. “Thank you.”


	7. Bottoming. Ronald/ William. Requested by Alice.

 William had to hold in a sigh as he sat down next to Ronald on the sofa. Ronald had been asking William to bottom for him for a while now. It wasn’t as if he’d been pestering the supervisor, or asking every night, but today was their tenth anniversary, and William knew what was going to be asked.

 Of course the blonde would want ‘that’ as a gift. Always sex on the brain with that one.

 Ronald cuddled up to him. “I missed y’ today. Wish y’ hadn’t gone ta work.”

 An arm was swung around the blonde. “You know I hadn't a choice.”

 “Yeah.” He let out a soft breath. “Well … doesn’t matter, because y’re here now. Time for presents?”

 “Yes, I suppose it is.”

\-----------------------

 Small gifts had been exchanged. Books, chocolate, nothing too special. But now, they were in the bedroom, kissing and cuddling, had been for a … little too long.

 The kiss was broken. “Ronald, you are stalling.”

 “Yeah ….” His teeth scraped against his lip for a few moments. “I … was kinda hopin’ … if I spent enough time on kissin’ and stuff, y’d let me top y’.”

 The supervisor raised an eyebrow. “You were thinking of foreplay?”

 “Yeah, so … please?” He gave his partner a little smile.

 William lay back into his pillow, looked away. “Fine ….”

 “Wh-wha’?”

 “I said yes, fine.”

 “Y-y’ll do it?” He was shocked.

 He sighed. “If only to stop you pestering me.”

 That sentence made him feel a little bad. “I … I’m not. It’s jus’ … I thought it’d feel nice … y’ know, if y’ jus’ stop thinkin’ bottomin’ is gonna make y’ any less of a man.”

 “No … that is not ... the reason.”

 “Y’re embarrassed then?”

 He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “A … a little.”

 “Okay.” He rolled onto his back, looked up at the ceiling. “Well … I don’t want y’ ta agree jus’ because y’ think I won’t shut up. If … if y’ really don’t wanna, I’ll stop askin’.”

 William was silent for a moment. Maybe he was a little curious? And, really, how much longer could he say no to that adorable face? “No … I will, but just this once. And only because it is our anniversary.” _For him, and only him, I am willing._

 “Really? Y’ sure?”

 “Yes … but if you hurt me, I shall kick you out of the window.”

 “Heh, I don’t doubt it, babe,” he grinned. “Thanks, really.”

 “Y-you are welcome.”

\------------------------

 “Pheww … tha’ was great,” the blonde beamed, tucking his arms behind his head.

 William panted heavily, was covered in sweat. “Yes … it … it was.”

 He enjoyed it, maybe a little too much; might just want to try it again ….

\----------------------------

 The next day came, and William was definitely feeling it, was very sore. He took cautious steps down the hallway at work, wincing as he went.

 “Darlingggg!”

 He let out an exasperated sigh as the redhead rushed down the hall to him. “Go away, Sutcliff.”

 “Noo, I -.”

 “Yes.” He began to walk away, but heard her laugh. His eyebrow twitched. “What?”

 “You bottomed, didn’t you, Darling?”

 “What? No! Wh-where do you get -?”

 “You’re walking like you have just taken a giant turd – oh, bottoming! That’s adorable, Willy! Ronnie had such a treat last night!”

 William went bright red, and despite his pain, he rushed away from her.

 He’d never been so embarrassed in all his life.


	8. Operation. Ronald/William. Requested by Kelsey.

 “Oh, Darling! You poor thing!”

 That was the first thing William heard upon waking up from his operation. He’d needed surgery to correct the damage from a run in with a scythe. Grell’s fault, as always.

 He wasn’t too with it, thanks to the anaesthetic, but he knew he didn’t want the cause of all his problems at his bedside. “G-get … out of my room, Grell,” he managed.   

 “No -.”

 “You … you aren’t R-Ronald, so go,” he said in his daze.

 That peaked Grell’s curiosity. “Ronald? Really? You want him here?”

 “Yes … having him here … would be wonderful.” He looked up at her, eyes half lidded and unfocused. “He is wonderful ….”

 “Oooh.” She leaned in closer, her excitement rising. “Do you have a crush on him?”

 “I … love him,” came his groggy reply. He rolled his head to the side, sighed. “Grell, go … would you? My head is … pounding.”

 “Oh … okay, Willy Dear,” she grinned. She would leave him be, but she’d be going straight to Ronald. And she was going to tell the blonde all about what the drugged-up reaper had said.

 Oh, this was indeed exciting!

\--------------------

 “Heh, he really said tha’?” Ronald asked, scratching at the back of his head.

 “He did indeed. No wonder he’s always so quiet and angsty around you,” she grinned. “I am jealous, I have to admit. Willy Dear is so handsome!”

 Ronald gave his friend a little eyeroll. “Grell, don’t ge’ ahead of y’self.” He chuckled. “He was probably so drugged up tha’ he didn’t know wha’ he was sayin’.”

 “Exactly! The medication loosened his tongue, made him tell his heart’s true desires!”

 The blonde laughed lightly. She was getting so hyped up. “Heh … maybe. We’ll see.”

 “Y-you have a plan?” She clapped her hands together. “You do, don’t you?!”

 A wide grin spread across his face. “Hell yeah I do.”

\-----------------------------

 Hours passed, Ronald having finished work a while ago. William woke up in his hospital bed from a long nap, shifted around a little. He frowned. There was something soft and warm next to him.

 And what was that smell? Some sort of body spray?

 He blinked a few times, was sure he was dreaming, but no, the weird lump was still there. “What the ….”

 “Hey there, Boss.”

 The elder reaper flinched, hissed a little in pain as he rolled over. “Ronald, what-?”

 “Y’ ‘ave a thing for me, apparently.” He snuggled closer to William. “So … I thought, bein’ as y’re hurt and all, I’d come cheer y’ up.”

 Grell laughed loudly from across the room.

 “I ….”

 “Y’ like me, don’t y’? I don’t think tha’ was jus’ tha drugs talkin’, was it?” He chuckled, because William wasn’t pushing him away. He’d tensed up, definitely, but wasn’t moving away. “Y’ totally fancy me.”

 There was no reply. William was utterly lost for words.

 Busted!


	9. Paris. Ronald/William. Requested by Rose.

 “Ah … Paris.” Ronald put his bags down next to the hotel bed, and then stretched his arms above his head. “Can’t believe we’re finally here, Boss.” It was their honeymoon, and Ronald had been counting down the days for the past two months. He’d been more excited for this than for the wedding itself. “Well, come on then, let’s ge’ explorin’.”

 “Yes, Ronald, but -.”

 “Come on! We only ‘ave five days here!”

 “Yes, I am coming, but listen to me for a moment.”

 “Wha’?”

 “When we go outside, stay at my side.” He knew what Ronald was like, constantly getting excited and rushing off. He blamed Grell for that – bad example. “Do not go running off – you will get lost.”

 “Alright, I’ll stay close. Can we go already?”

 With a sigh, he said “yes, yes, very well then.”

\-------------------------

 That hadn’t lasted long. The blonde had spotted some yummy looking food, had taken off in the direction of it.

 Now, with a cup of gelato in his one hand, he moved towards the Eiffel tower.

 “Hey, Boss – oh ….” He hadn’t even realised that William wasn’t with him. With a shrug, he carried on walking. Oooh, giftshop.

 He walked inside, was met with little souvenirs and trinkets. Ronald just wanted to take it all home with him.

 Then his eyes came upon one item, and everything else was forgotten; condoms with ‘best lover in Paris’ written on them. He just had to have them, had to see the expression on William’s face when he saw them.

 A few minutes later, the blonde came out of the shop, the condoms hidden away in his backpack.

 “There you are!” He was grabbed hold of, pulled close to someone.

 “Oh, hey, Wi -.”

 “I was worried sick! What did I tell you?”

 “Er ….”

 “Ronald!”

 He gave his husband a cheeky smile. “Don’t … run off?”

 “Exactly.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Sorry, Boss.”

 William knew he couldn’t stay mad. “Yes … well, stay by my side from now on.”

 “Alright.”

 He gave a small nod, his arm clamping down more on Ronald’s to keep him pinned in place. “Where should we start?”

 “Tha tower!”

 He chuckled a little. “Alright then.”

\-----------------------

 It had been a long day, and Ronald’s feet were tired, but he wasn’t quite ready to go to sleep yet. It was their honeymoon – sexy time!

 William came out of the bathroom, had just freshened up. He got onto the bed next to his husband, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 The blonde grabbed hold of him, lips smacking against his. The kiss deepened, William pulling Ronald on top of him. Groans were heard, their hips rocking together.

 The kiss broke.

 William frowned at the loss of contact. “What -?”

 “Can we try somethin’ different tonight?” He smiled.

 His frown deepened. “Try … what exactly?”

 With the clap of the hands, and a grin, Ronald jumped off of the bed. After a bit of rummaging, he grabbed hold of the condom pack, making sure to keep most of it hidden in his palm.

 He got back onto the bed, snuggled up to William. “Wear these … for me?” The box was held up. “Please?”

 “Best lover ….” He trailed off, blushed brightly. “Y-you think … I am … a good lover?”

 “Well, yeah, wouldn’t ‘ave married y’ if y’ weren’t.”

 “I … I see.”

 “So slip one on then.”

 He gulped, eyes going wide. “No … no, I -.”

 “Will, come on -.”

 “There is no way I am wearing one … one of those.” He was getting redder and redder by the second.

 “But -.”

 “No, no, absolutely not.”

 “Boss -.”

 “I … I would d-die of em-embarrassment,” he stuttered.  

 “Heh, alright then. We’ll take them back as a souvenir, put them on tha mantlepiece.”

 “Yes, we – the mantlepiece?” He paled a little. “Lord, no -.”

 “I’m only jokin’, Boss.”

 “Oh …. Remind me again why I married you?”

 Ronald laughed lightly. “Because y’ love me.”

 “Ah, right, yes.”   


	10. A night with Emily. Alan/Eric. Requested by xXFrankenHeartXx

 “I really cannot thank you enough for this,” William said. He and Ronald had been in dire need of a date-night, so Eric had agreed to look after their daughter.

 “It’s no bother.” The blonde smiled.

 Ronald handed Alan a bag. “Got her dinner in here.”

 “She usually has supper at seven, and bedtime is at nine,” William stated.

 “Understood,” Alan replied. He bent down, smiled at the little girl clinging to William’s leg. She was only three, and so timid. “Are you going to give Uncle Alan a cuddle?”

 Emily smiled back, stepped slowly over to him. She was lifted as Alan stood up again, rested on his hip.

 “We’re going to go now, Emily,” William said gently. “Is that okay?”

 She nodded. “Okay, Daddy.”

 The parents bid goodbye, and once the door was closed, Eric turned to Emily. “We’re going tae have a great time, Lass. We’ve got games, and movies, and everything.”

\----------------------

 After playing and dinner, the three of them had settled down to watch a film. Emily was now lying on Eric’s chest, the blonde resting back against the cushions of the sofa.

 The young girl made a little yawn.

 “Tired, Lass?”

 She shook her head, smiled mischievously.

 Alan glanced at his watch, realised how late it was getting. “Eric … we were meant to put her to bed two hours ago.”

 Emily pouted. “Not sleepy.”

 “Eric -.”

 “Yer can stay up a bit longer if yer want. Ah won’t tell yerr parents if yer don’t, okay?” The blonde smirked.

 “I won’t tell.”

 Alan sighed. “Okay … as long as William doesn’t find out ….”

\----------------------------

 A little while had gone by, and for all of her trying, Emily hadn’t been able to stay awake. Eric had fallen asleep too, his arms wrapped around the tiny girl.

 Alan smiled at the sight, for a second. Then his heart sank.

 It made him wish he had a child – a sudden realisation that something was missing in his life.

 Eric would make a great daddy.

\-------------------

 The morning came, Ronald at the house. “Hey, Emily.” He scooped her up, held her to his hip. “Did y’ ‘ave a nice night?”

 “Yeah, Mommy. Was the date fun?”

 “It really was.” He looked at Eric and Alan. “Thanks for tha’. I really appreciate it.”

 “No bother.” Eric smiled.

 The adults said their goodbyes. As the door closed, they could still hear Emily saying “bye, bye, Uncle Eric.”

 The blonde chuckled. “Bless her.”

 “I want a baby.”

 “Aye … ah’d like that too.”

 “No, I mean it. I want a baby, now.”

 Eric did a double take. “Wh-what?”

 “I want a baby.” He walked off in the direction of the kitchen, needed to get breakfast started. “I really want a baby.”

 The blonde stared in his direction, was completely bewildered. “O-okay ….”

 Shocker.


End file.
